


Lullaby

by last_nightzz



Category: TaeBin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_nightzz/pseuds/last_nightzz
Kudos: 3





	Lullaby

“秀彬哥好像真的是个傻瓜。”姜泰现看着被哥哥弟弟们哄骗脑袋上套着硬纸盒的崔秀彬吐槽道。

崔秀彬显然并没有听见弟弟的吐槽，这边还在和纸盒做着斗争：“你们快帮我把这个纸盒拿下去，我的脑袋卡在里面出不来啦！”

可大家都顾着拍照，一时间谁也没有帮忙的意思，最后还是站在一边的姜泰现看不下去走上前帮哥哥摘掉了盒子。

盒子摘下以后崔秀彬满脸的委屈：“我还是队长嘛？”

“谁让哥的反应这么好玩，好啦对不起……”忙内休宁凯拍了拍队长的肩膀，哄起了人。

“姜泰现，你说他们是不是很过分？”虽然泰现也是弟弟，可是崔秀彬总觉得叫全名好像比昵称更舒服，所以私下的时候偶尔也会这样对弟弟直呼其名。

可是理智的弟弟不愿意陪哥哥幼稚，也没理会又重新打闹起来的几个人，直接在练习室里找了块靠近空调的角落休息。

然而靠近冷气的后果就是姜泰现睡醒以后开始身体发冷浑身疼痛，显然是因为贪凉发烧了。于是他哑着嗓子和哥哥弟弟们打了招呼，独自从练习室回到宿舍里休息。

吃过药以后姜泰现缩在宿舍的床上裹着被子慢慢的睡着了，也不知道过了多久，他好像听见了有人在叫自己。

“你怎么回来了？”

因为他离开练习室的时候其他哥哥弟弟已经说了大概要通宵，所以当他看见崔秀彬的脸后有些惊诧以至于一时间都忘了说敬语。

“不放心你。”崔秀彬笑了笑，顺手摸了一把他的额头测了测温度。

“我已经吃过药了。”吃过药的副作用就是整个人都昏昏沉沉的，明明才刚醒过来，可姜泰现又想睡了。

“嗯，确实不发烧了。”说完崔秀彬就要拽他的被子。

“你想干什么？”姜泰现立刻慌了，因为就在刚刚他才意识到自己并没有穿睡裤，而且内裤前端濡湿的触感说明他好像是梦遗了。

“你出了太多汗，哥帮你换下床单。”崔秀彬还在试图拽开盖在弟弟身上的被子。

“不用了，真的不用了，我这样就很好了……啊……”生病的姜泰现浑身都没什么力气，一个不留神就被哥哥拽走了被子。

轰的一声，姜泰现好像听到了自己羞耻心在爆炸的声音，他僵硬的抬起了头，然后就看见了崔秀彬温柔中又带了点戏谑的眼神。

“我都忘了泰现也是忙内，看来我们泰现已经长成大男孩啦。”

或许是姜泰现平日里一直表现的镇定而又沉稳，以至于崔秀彬都快忘记了眼前的男孩也是队里的忙内——不论姜泰现如何展示自己的成熟，可事实上他的身体上还是个处于青春期的小男孩罢了。

“秀彬哥，我……”姜泰现又尴尬又无措，在慌乱之间他开始下意识的撒娇。

“没事没事，别害怕，这是正常的生理现象，抬一下腰，我们把内裤脱了换干净的。”

姜泰现很想吐槽对方像是哄三岁小孩的语气幼稚极了，可是他的身体却诚实的配合着对方的动作褪下了内裤。

反正是秀彬哥，在他面前丢人也不算丢人吧？

其实在姜泰现眼中，崔秀彬一直都是无害化的代名词，因为他看起来像是一只萨摩耶犬没什么脾气又总是笑眯眯的，所以也一直被说成清纯无害美，不过就是这样一个幼稚的哥哥有时候却总是会让他感觉到安心。

直到洗漱间的声音响起，姜泰现突然意识到对方好像是在给自己洗内裤，他的血液瞬间上涌，羞耻的几乎整张脸都红透了，于是他下身围着被子，一颠一颠的跑到卫生间想要制止对方，可当他挪过去以后，崔秀彬已经在将洗过的内裤挂起来了。

姜泰现是真的觉得太丢人了，于是手足无措的叫了一声哥。

“发烧了就不要四处走动了，尤其你还没穿鞋子，快回床上躺着去。”崔秀彬知道弟弟走路吃力，干脆一把捞起直接将人抱回了床上。

“秀彬哥今天怪怪的。”姜泰现突然觉得现在的崔秀彬让他有点陌生，虽然他还是他，但好像两个人之间有点超出平日的安全距离了。

“我怎么了，嗯？”崔秀彬半眯着眼，似笑非笑。

“就是有点怪……”姜泰现看着崔秀彬再次离开的背影喃喃自语。

随后崔秀彬随后拿着热水浸湿的毛巾从卫生间走了过来就要伸手解开了弟弟裹在身上严严实实的被子，只是还没等他完全掀开就被弟弟的手用力握住了。

“你又想干什么？”

“你那里不难受吗？我只是想给你擦一擦。”崔秀彬颇为无辜的举起了毛巾，末了还证明似的抖了抖。

“我自己来就行了。”姜泰现伸手要抢毛巾，却被崔秀彬长臂一伸直接躲开了，而且自己也因为惯性扑进了他怀里。

崔秀彬顺势搂住弟弟，继续温柔的下蛊：“我就帮你擦一擦，都是男人，没什么的。”

“那你快点。”姜泰现心想反正一切都乱套了，干脆也不反抗，松了手里的力气，任由对方坐在床上从背后环抱住了自己的身体。

崔秀彬像拆礼物一样慢吞吞的掀开了弟弟裹在下身的被子，只是当姜泰现光裸的下身彻底接触到空气以后还是免不了的羞耻的蜷缩起了脚趾并且紧紧的闭上了双眼，仿佛只要他不看，丢人的就不是他自己。

崔秀彬看着男孩一脸豁出去的表情觉得有点好笑：“怎么闭上眼睛了？害羞了？”

“崔秀彬你废话真多。”反正都丢人丢到家了，姜泰现也干脆不叫哥了。

“好好好，我不说了。”

说着崔秀彬用温热的毛巾一下一下的擦着姜泰现的下半身，可他偏偏只顾着擦大腿内侧，就好像在特意忽略中间那粉色的稚嫩一样。

姜泰现忍无可忍：“有完没完了？不擦拉倒，我自己来。”

“呵……”崔秀彬低低笑了一声，然后就用毛巾裹住了“小泰现”慢吞吞的擦拭起来。

姜泰现不是没有自己解决过，可是今天却不同以往，从未有过的刺激感让他几乎在哥哥的握上去的瞬间就硬了起来，饶是他自诩团内最成熟又如何，可在这种事情上压根不是成年哥哥的对手。

“哇，泰现很健康呢。”

“够了，放开我！”

此刻崔秀彬用着最平常的表情和语气说着最下流的话，姜泰现已经无法忍受这个人的恶劣玩笑，他恼羞成怒挣扎着想走，可腰上却猛地被一双大手禁锢住无法行动。

崔秀彬一边抱着弟弟一边将手里的毛巾放了起来，然后他的手握住了弟弟的，“泰现平常也会自己做吗？”

“别问了别问了，我不知道，啊……”

姜泰现想抽回自己的手，可是一种陌生的刺激感却让他本能的不想松手，崔秀彬的手真的很大也很温暖，而当这双手碰到他的前端后他终于捱不过快感带着哭腔软软的叫出了声。

“乖……”崔秀彬只是在弟弟耳边简单的发出了安抚，可在姜泰现看来这低沉的声音却是无比的性感。

“哥……我害怕……”

姜泰现觉得自己现在可笑极了，明明对方才是整蛊自己的罪魁祸首，明明自己的身体还在微微颤抖，可他居然还在向这个男人撒娇。

他觉得自己没救了，真的。

“泰现不要怕，这是很正常的。”崔秀彬轻轻的含着弟弟的耳垂，手彻底覆上了对方的前端，上下套弄到底，然后再用他修长的手指有一下没一下的研磨着最前端，直到透明的液体从头部溢了出来，弄得他一手湿滑。

“好湿哦。”崔秀彬伸手献宝一样展示着弟弟杰作的同时还不忘用最纯洁的语气在弟弟耳边调情。

“要做就快点，不要废话。”姜泰现呼吸急促耳根发烫，可嘴上依旧不愿意认输。

崔秀彬一边手上重复着上下交替爱抚的动作，一边用嘴唇摩挲着弟弟柔软的耳垂，接着又张嘴含住轻轻的用牙齿研磨，而从来不怕痒的姜泰现第一次知道原来自己的耳垂是如此敏感，现在只是被轻轻舔舐就已经让他浑身酥麻。

“唔……”

姜泰现微微挣扎了两下好像是在欲拒还迎邀请哥哥做更过份的事，崔秀彬见状突然松开了还在爱抚着“小泰现”的手，先是轻轻的舔去了弟弟眼角的泪水，随后手又伸进对方睡衣里顺着微微汗湿的腰身慢慢的向上，对着因为放松状态下变得柔软的胸肌狠狠地揉弄起来。

淡粉色的乳头早就因为崔秀彬的动作挺立了起来，姜泰现内心十分挣扎，因为他总觉得自己就像是女孩子一样正被对方玩弄着胸部，可他又无法拒绝这前所未有的快感，在哥哥手指捏住乳头不断揉搓时他还要紧紧咬住嘴唇才能让自己不发出羞耻的声音。

姜泰现呼吸急促，崔秀彬的呼吸声此刻在他的耳边无限被放大，而且甚至还能听见自己耳垂被玩弄时的啧啧水声。

喘息声越来越强烈，下身也越来越硬挺，终于姜泰现最后的羞耻心也随着一波接一波的快感彻底破碎，他觉得自己就像一只跳到岸上的鱼，大脑彻底放空，嘴唇微张，只能靠喘息发泄这不断的快感。

终于崔秀彬的另一只手又重新开始上下套弄着性器再一次按压乳头时，他的腰猛地抖了抖，他竟直接靠着胸口的快感高潮了。

高潮过后阵阵空虚让姜泰现有些不适应，他重重的呼了一口气，然后拉住哥哥的手做贼心虚一般扯了纸巾仔细的擦拭着。

擦干净手以后崔秀彬也没说话，直接示意弟弟侧身坐在自己怀里，然后轻轻拍着弟弟的背帮助其恢复平静。

姜泰现抬头看向崔秀彬，看着对方还是那副温柔无害的表情他突然有些生气，明明自己这么丢脸了可这个人凭什么还是这种云淡风轻的脸？而且对方这么熟练是不是也一样帮助过其他成员？

一种从没有过的酸涩和愤怒让他直接失控的将人扑倒在了床上毫无章法的吻了上去。

因为未经人事，姜泰现的接吻技巧也很生涩，嘴唇还碰到了对方的牙齿，可是崔秀彬也不觉得疼痛，只是了然的反客为主一只手扣住了弟弟的脑袋加深了这个开启禁忌之门的吻。

姜泰现看过推特上粉丝的留言，她们都说崔秀彬的嘴唇看起来就是很好亲的样子，今天在亲身实践过后他也觉得崔秀彬的唇是真的很好亲，软软的就像是草莓布丁一样甜。

舌尖纠缠，姜泰现完全沉醉在热吻当中却忘了呼吸，于是崔秀彬只好停止热吻慢慢引导：“不要急，跟着我慢慢的呼吸……”

慢慢恢复平静后，崔秀彬又轻轻的啄了几下弟弟的嘴唇，但他却并没有选择继续下去。

有那么一瞬间，躺在哥哥的怀里接受安抚的姜泰现有种错觉，仿佛这样子的他们才是正常的，在对方的温柔中，他好像已然迷失了自己……

崔秀彬替姜泰现揶好被子后就伸手关了灯，黑暗瞬间重新占领整个房间，然后他在弟弟的身边重新躺下将人重新圈进自己怀里，“睡吧，睡醒了一切都会好的。”

“明天醒来以后我绝对不会放过你……”

姜泰现恨恨的说完以后隐约的听到对方好像又说了什么，可他实在是太累了，便闭上了双眼彻底的陷入了梦境。

第二天。

姜泰现迷迷糊糊中摸出了枕头下面的手机，眯着眼睛解锁后发现才早上六点。

他用力的伸了个懒腰从床上坐了起来，一瞬间突然回想起了昨夜发生的事，于是他猛地清醒了过来，慌忙的掀开了被子却发现裤子穿的好好的，周围也并没有昨晚另一个人存在过的痕迹。

“！”姜泰现顾不上穿鞋，飞快的跑到了崔秀彬的房间，可不管是房间还是客厅里都没有崔秀彬的存在，于是他又不死心的走到了卫生间，卫生间依然还是昨天的模样，就连昨晚崔秀彬给他洗过的内衣扯开裤腰一看此刻都好端端的穿在了自己的身上。

还没等姜泰现分辨这到底是现实还是梦境，这时候门口传来响动，原来是成员们回来了。

“泰现你发烧了怎么不好好休息？”崔连准看到生病的弟弟发烧第一个冲了过来将人按回了床上。

“秀彬哥呢……”面对大哥，姜泰现总是表现的很乖巧。

说曹操曹操到，这时候崔秀彬一个箭步冲到了床边：“哟，泰现是想哥了吗？”

看着眼前开朗的崔秀彬，昨夜的记忆像潮水一般涌现在脑海里，姜泰现此刻突然有种恍如梦境的感觉。

“哥你昨天晚上……”

“秀彬哥昨天晚上太好笑了，在练习室里脑袋又陷进纸箱拿不出来了，最后还是我和范奎哥用剪刀解救的，哈哈哈哈哈哈”休宁凯不介意把昨晚队长的糗事复述给泰现哥，甚至还绘声绘色的学起了当时的情景。

“臭小子把昨晚哥给你买的冰淇淋吐出来！”

眼看着俩人又要闹起来，姜泰现伸手握住了崔秀彬，“哥……我……”

“怎么啦？”

“没什么，我想吃草莓布丁了。”


End file.
